Once upon a Hill
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: Sasuke comes back, but Tsunade isn't willing to let him just apologies and walk away free. She dumps him in an house with his team and four others for 30 days but the teens discover that something is very very wrong. -SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen
1. Enter: Uchiha Sasuke

Chapter One

In which Uchiha Sasuke hears about his punishment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (this counts for all other chapters.)

* * *

_Drip_. 

Tsunade blinked some times at the boy – well, young man now – in front of her. His hair was raven black, long at the front, spiky at the back. His eyes were midnight black, the gaze in his dark orbs as if he could look right into your soul. His once clean clothes were now ripped and covered in stains of mud, blood, grass and other dirt. In the male's pale hand hung a black coat, covered in red clouds. It was ripped as well, but drenched in blood, which was dripping on the floor slowly.

_Drip_.

"So, you want to come back." Tsunade stated. The young man gave her a short nod.

"Yes, Hokage."

"Hm." She laced her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands. "I don't think they'll allow me so simply to just let you back in. You're a missing-nin after all… Sasuke."

The young man did nothing, except for that his eyes narrowed slightly.

_Drip._

"What happened to Team Hebi?" Tsunade asked.

"They died."

Of course. He had probably scarified them in the battle with his brother. Weakening the enemy with sending others to fight him first.

_Drip._

"I will have to give you some sort of punishment." The blond Hokage leaned back in her chair, not losing the guy out of her sight for the tiniest moment.

He still did nothing. Whatever it was going to be, he was sure he could handle it. No missions for years? Fine. Staying in a prison for months? Whatever. Since he had succeeded his first goal – killing Itachi – he now needed to do the second – restoring the Uchiha clan. And marrying a pretty girl who would bear his children was not anything which required time or training at all. Or so he thought.

_Drip_.

"I will accept the punishment you shall give me, Hokage."

"I figured." Apparently, Tsunade knew exactly what he was thinking. She looked at him, trying to think what would be the best thing to do. Maybe not letting him out of the village for some years? Only letting him do D-ranked missions? Hell, maybe she could even let him take the Chuunin and Jounin exam (after all, he was still a Genin, even though he was probably stronger then most ANBU) and let him become sensei of three new Genin. He wouldn't be the only sensei of his age; Kiba was one, too-

And then she had it.

"Did you already spoke with one of your old teammates?" Tsunade asked.

_Drip._

The handsome male inwardly twitched, and shook his head.

"Well then, this will be your punishment." The Hokage smiled – oh, don't think that it was a kind, motherly smile, no, not at all. More one of pure evil, from which the Akatsuki Leader himself could learn something.

"You will stay in one house for thirty days, together with Naruto, Sakura, and some more of your past friends."

_Drip._

For one moment, she thought he was going to attack her. But all that came was silence. Complete silence.

"Fine," he spat, after what seemed hours. Tsunade nodded in approval. She picked up a pen and some paper and started writing.

"Uchiha… Sasuke…" She muttered out loud while writing it down. "Uzumaki… Naruto… Haruno… Sakura…" She looked up. "And two more from each other team? Team Gai, team Asuma and team Kurenai?"

"I thought Asuma was dead." The male said, looking rather bored. Tsunade's fist clenched slightly at hearing him talk so easily about their loss, but decided to ignore the question.

"The place I had in mind would have on bed short if we added two of each team," She said quietly against herself. "So from one of these teams, only one."

_Drip._

She smiled again and continued writing.

"Let's at least do all the girls, shall we?" She neatly wrote 'Hyuuga Hinata', 'Yamanaka Ino', and 'Ten-Ten' underneath the other three names. "Any boys you would like to pick, Sasuke? You can tell me two."

_Drip._

It needed him all his willpower not to shout in her face that he could count and so that he _knew_ he could say two. He narrowed his eyes at the woman and thought.

Thirty days with seven people. And since thirty days could go _very_ slow with some people, he had to pick carefully. It had to be two from six; Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and Neji.

Kiba was crossed out immediately. He was just as loud as Naruto; one moron in the group was enough. Plus, he would most likely still carry that annoying dog of his around…

Shino wasn't really a good choice either. With all those bugs in his body… The raven-haired male had to suppress a shiver when he thought about bugs in his food, bed, and clothes. No way.

Shikamaru… He was okay. He was lazy, didn't like long conversations, and would most likely leave him alone. Also, he could maybe keep an eye on that _amazingly_ annoying female teammate of his, Ino. Or at least would do something that made her angry at him so she would be too busy to fangirl over himself. So, that was settled; Shikamaru was choice number one.

Chouji was also a no. If they had to stay in that house for thirty days, then they probably would have food supplies for one month for eight people. And this guy ate like _eighteen_.

Lee was an even bigger no. Nobody would miss his everlasting rant about youth. Or the green spandex suit that made you wanna kill yourself. Or those teeth that made you go temporarily blind if he smiled at you. Or how he would rant forever about Sakura. Or- ah whatever, he was just out of the question.

Then last, there was Neji. He didn't like Neji either, but Neji was at least quiet, calm, and wouldn't yell like Kiba, or get bugs everywhere like Shino, or eat all the food like Chouji, or rant how youthfully beautiful Sakura was as Lee.

_Drip_.

"Nara and the Hyuuga."

"Alright then." Tsunade wrote the two down. "Then that's settled. You'll get in the house tomorrow evening. Be at my office at 6 PM. Dismissed."

Uchiha Sasuke turned around and left the room. Tsunade stared at the small pool of Itachi's blood on the floor before calling Shizune. She needed some ANBU to watch over Sasuke, encase he planned something.


	2. Enter: The others

Chapter Two

In which the others find out about his return.

A/N: Le gasp. Thanks for the positive reviews. I read them all. Here's chapter 2: it's short, but I never had a faster update.

* * *

"He's back!?"

Naruto and Sakura stared at Kakashi. They didn't even saw the slight moment of sadness that crossed Sai's face, who was standing right next to them.

"Yes. But you can't see him yet."

"Why not!?" Naruto yelled angry. "I need to kick that chicken's ass!"

"You'll see him this evening, _then_ you can kick his ass." Kakashi inwardly sighed, this was so complicated. He knew Sasuke was a huge deal, and it was great that he was back, but Naruto had to become a little patient… "Actually, you'll have thirty days to kick his ass."

"H-huh? What do you mean?" Naruto blinked, confused.

"Since you are going to be locked in a house with Sasuke and six others for thirty days. Sakura is one of these six." Kakashi explained.

Sai looked from Kakashi to his two new friends. It was awkwardly quiet.

"Start packing you two and be at the Hokage's office at six this evening. Ta–ta." And their sensei disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sai immediately started walking off. He knew Sasuke really wasn't his business.

Naruto and Sakura were both left wrestling with their thoughts. Sasuke was back and they would see him this evening…

"We better go and get some stuff, Naruto." Sakura said quietly. Naruto looked up at her, looked back down, and nodded.

"I guess."

* * *

"Sai-kuuuuuuun!"

Ino waved cheerfully at Sai, who slowly walked up to her and her teammates. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Why did that loser had to come to _them!?_ And what did Ino see in him!? Even Sasuke had been better, in his opinion, then this fake friend.

"Hello, miss Beautiful." Sai greeted her, causing Ino to blush and giggle.

"Sai-kun, weren't you with your teammates?" She asked, flipping her long hair back.

"Yes, but they had other things to do. Since Sasuke-kun came back."

Chouji almost chocked on his chips. All three of team 10 stared at Sai, who calmly looked back.

'And Sakura and I were just getting closer again!' Ino thought. 'Well, I don't like Sasuke anymore, it's Sai-kun now, and since Sasuke was the reason of our friendship to end… But what if that traitor finds his way back between Sakura and me!?'

"Ino." Shikamaru nudged her and nodded at the sky, where a bird flew.

"Six pm? Start packing?" Ino frowned. "Huh?… Oh my god start packing!? I need to get my things!"

She stormed off, waving and yelling a "Bye Sai-kuuuuuuun!" while running.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered quietly. "I'll see you later Chouji…"

"Yeah." Chouji and Sai watched Shikamaru walk off slowly.

"… So. You hungry, Sai?"

* * *

_Drag. Drag. Drag._

"… Ten-Ten, are you sure-"

"If you ask me one more time to help me with my luggage Neji I'll kick your ass."

Neji shook his head, seeing Ten-Ten drag the enormous bag up to the Hokage's tower. Consider it – the bag was heavy for a Chuunin. Neji's own backpack was at least 80 times smaller.

"What do you honestly have in there?" Neji asked his teammate. Normally, seeing a girl with a bag like that, he could've guessed the answer: clothes, make-up, clothes, keys, clothes, 300 extra shoes, and more clothes. But Ten-Ten wasn't like normal girls.

"Oh, just the necessary things." Ten-Ten replied coolly. "Weapons."

Of course. How could he forget that.

"We're going to get late like this." Neji remembered her.

Ten-Ten immediately let go of her bag. "Fine! _You_ carry it if you're so amazing!"

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and – while hiding his difficulties – he dragged the bag after him.

"Good luck with carrying it up the stairs." Ten-Ten added, throwing a glare at him.

… Where are Lee and that annoying sensei Gai when you need them?

* * *

Hinata ran towards the Hokage's tower, dragging her small suitcase behind her. She was going to be late and she didn't even know for what!

She sped around the corner and almost ran into a man carrying three crates, overloaded with apples.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled after her.

"G- gomenasai!" Hinata didn't stop to apologies: the tower was in sight. Maybe it wouldn't be a big deal after all!

She opened the door and ran up the stairs, ignoring the '_thud, thud, thud_' her suitcase did every time it hit a step.

Finally, the door to the Hokage's office. The Hyuuga heir made a cry of relief and rushed in without knocking.

Naruto spun around when the door opened. His face fell when he saw it was Hinata. He had hoped it was Sasuke.

"Glad you could make it Hinata, please be patient for a while. Our… _guest of honour_… should be here any minute."

Tsunade stood with her back to the room, looking out of the window. She sounded rather pissed.

"H-hai." Hinata set down her bag and looked at Naruto's back, because the Kyuubi vessel was already once more staring at the floor. Why had he looked so… so… disappointed when she entered? Was he mad because she came late? Or didn't he like seeing her?…

She looked around, cringing slightly when she noticed her cousin. He was standing next to his teammate Ten-Ten. Was he going to be part of their mission!?

Hinata quickly looked off when Neji suddenly looked back at her. She couldn't help but think that he looked even more displeased then normally.

Sakura was standing next to Naruto. It wasn't that Hinata didn't like the girl – Sakura was very social and kind to everyone – but the fact that Naruto was interested in her wasn't something to cheer about. At all.

Last, there were Ino and Shikamaru standing in the corner. Ino was checking out her long, blonde hair in the mirror (Hinata envied Ino's looks so badly, but not as much as she envied Sakura) and Shikamaru leaned against the wall, staring at the sky through the window.

"He's late." Naruto said suddenly, startling half of the group.

"I know." Tsunade added with an annoyed sigh.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." Ten-Ten stepped forward. "We're not waiting for Kakashi-sensei are we? Cause if we are, its no use to-"

The door opened again, causing everyone to turn. There, in the doorway, stood the long expected quest.

Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. Into the Empty House

Chapter Three

In which they enter the house and Sasuke tells his story.

_A/N_: Ok, I hadn't expected this many positive reviews. Which means I have to take this story seriously, lol. JK. For all my great reviewers, an extra long chapter. Beware chapter three, for I am KELLY TH'PRO MUSHROOM THAT OWNS DUCT TAPE AND NEKO-EARS. Or so Lisa says.

* * *

"So good you finally decided to join us." Tsunade said sarcastically. "You're more then half an hour late."

Sasuke didn't reply. He gave the others a mere glance, looked a little longer in Sakura's eyes, and finally fixed his own on Naruto's.

They stared at each other in complete silence. It said more then a thousand words could.

Naruto didn't dare to blink. It was almost too good to be true. His friend, his brother, was back, and this moment right now forgave each others mistakes, their fights, everything. The blonde was scared that even a sigh would ruin it.

Tsunade's sudden cough seemed to come out of nothing, startling him. Naruto turned immediately, slipping on the floor, and landed face down on the ground.

"Ite!" He groaned, and pushed himself up slightly, only to see a hand in front of his face.

Sasuke looked down at his friend, hand outstretched to help him up. Then, a small smirk found its way on his face.

"… Dobe."

Naruto grinned and took Sasuke's hand, allowing him to pull him up.

"I'm not a dobe, you teme!"

"Hn."

"Well then," Tsunade took a seat. "The eight of you will have to stay in the empty house just outside of Konoha for one month exactly. Uchiha Sasuke, you're a missing-nin, and if you don't follow the rules you have to be executed." Tsunade paused. "And we wouldn't want that."

It took Shikamaru a great deal to suppress a snort, even though he had no idea why he'd do that in the first place.

"If one of the others leave the house, I'll double the time you all have to be in there." Tsunade continued. "However, you have food supplies for only one month. We're not going to bring you more food."

Silence.

"I guess that was it." The blonde Hokage stood up again. "Since you all packed, lets follow me. Ehm… Ten-Ten, we'll let someone bring your suitcase, alright?"

Neji let out a sigh of relief, only to receive Ten-Ten's elbow in his stomach.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune led the eight ninja through Konoha. Ten-Ten and Ino were in conversation just like Neji and Shikamaru, Hinata walked a little behind Ten-Ten and Ino while observing Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke were right behind Tsunade and Naruto was chattering away while Sasuke only nodded once in a while, and Sakura was far behind the group, sadly looking at Sasuke. 

It was great he was back. She had felt a great impact when she saw him appear in that doorway. It actually still hurt. He still meant so much to her after all these years. She could still drown in his beautiful eyes.

But he hadn't said a word to her yet. He had spoken to Naruto, to Tsunade and Shizune, he'd spoken to Neji and Shikamaru and even to Ten-Ten, Ino and Hinata for Christ's sake, but not a word to Sakura.

Sakura still knew so well how it happened when he left. He just went, and she tried to stop him. Hell, now she thought back, it was actually kind of embarrassing how she had begged and cried, but it had all been true. She hadn't lied a single word that night. She had said everything on her mind. So why couldn't she speak up now?

"Sakura?…"

The pink-haired girl looked up from her thoughts, seeing Hinata stand still.

"A-are you coming?" The Hyuuga heir asked timidly. Sakura smiled. Hinata was a nice girl.

"Yeah. Thanks, Hinata." She said. Hinata smiled back, and they walked on in silence, both watching the one they love.

* * *

"So guys, this is it!" Tsunade smiled, while the eight teens just stared. 

"Ew." Ino mumbled, hiding behind Ten-Ten.

'Ew' was probably the right word for the house. It was big and dark-looking. Most of the windows were broken. The door was open, and it make a creaking sound every time the wind flew by. Huge flakes of black paint had been peeled off the wood as time had gone by. Tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading everywhere, the old mansion was now damp, derelict and unoccupied.

"It looks like one of those houses from a horror movie." Naruto said optimistic. "With a killer and stuff and then a group of kids goes in there and they all get slaughtered one by one until the very last person…"

He then received many glares from Ten-Ten, Ino and Sakura. "What?" He added offended.

"The rooms are as followed." Tsunade continued. "Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a library, a workout room and loads of other rooms full of useless stuff from previous owners. Now, tomorrow counts as day one, and you may not leave the house until I come for you all at day 31. Any further questions?"

A short silence followed. Then, Naruto raised his hand.

"It tomorrow is day one," he slowly asked. "Can I still go to Ichiraku now for some last ramen before I lock myself up in there, 'tebayo?"

"… No." Tsunade glared at him. "You're going in now and you only get out when I say so."

"Who thought of that?" Naruto protested loudly.

"I do." Tsunade answered with a snort.

"Since when do you make the rules?!" Naruto called at her.

"Since I'm the Hokage!" Tsunade yelled back.

Both Shizune and Sakura went to calm down the blondes. After a while, Tsunade continued again.

"We'll see you all in a month." She smiled, but it looked anything but happy – she was obviously still pissed at Naruto. "And behave, you all."

With that, she motioned for them to enter the house.

Sasuke took the lead. He walked up the path towards the house, which was full with grass and weeds, opened the already half-way open door, and went inside the mansion.

The first thing he did was sneeze.

"Oh, great. Dust." Mumbled Neji from behind Sasuke.

"And it's freezing to death here as well." Sounded Shikamaru. "Troublesome…"

The rest followed in too. They entered a big lobby, with two staircases meeting each other on the next floor and a huge chandelier hung above their heads. The hall would've looked spectacular if it hadn't been for the webs, dust, darkness and freezing temperature.

"I hope they have something here to warm up the lot." Ino said to the other girls while shivering.

"I'm s-sure there will be a fireplace in a house l-like this." Hinata said quietly, tugging her long, dark hair behind her ear.

Ten-Ten nodded at that. Sakura just stayed quiet, and Sasuke noticed.

As Naruto led them all to the room next to the lobby, Sasuke kept an close eye on her. The Sakura he used to know would talk, talk, talk and cling onto him. But apparently, four years had changed Sakura in many ways. Was it maturity kicking in, or did the silence from Sakura came because of something else?

_Thank you._

"Kitchen!" Naruto's cheer pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts. The kitchen was big, like everything else in the house, and not cleaned for years, like again, everything else in the house.

"Look, it's not like I don't care about the hose, but can we first unpack before we tour this place?" Ino suggested. "I'm getting pretty tired of dragging around my stuff, and Ten-Ten, I saw your suitcase in the lobby."

"_Everyone_ saw her suitcase Ino, the thing's so big no one can miss it." Shikamaru pointed out. Ino glared total doom at him, causing him to shut up.

"Yamanaka is right." Neji watched as Naruto sat down on the counter. "Hokage-sama said there were four bedrooms. So two people per room. Who'll go with who?"

Sasuke glanced once again at Sakura. He needed to talk to her, face to face, without anyone eavesdropping. Best way for that was if they shared a room. But it would look weird if he said he wanted to share with Sakura.

Oh hell, since when did he care what others thought?

"I'll share with Sakura." He said without any faltering in his voice. Seven pairs of eyes stared at him, obviously shocked, but the most surprised looking ones were the eyes of Sakura.

She didn't know what to think. He made her life a hell, left her unconscious on a bench, let her rot for years, came back without uttering a single word to her, and then he wanted to sleep on the same room as her for a month?

"In that case I'll share with Shikamaru." Naruto said quickly. Neji send him a hard glare.

"Then I'll share with Ten-Ten!" Ino called, grabbing the brunette's arm. Ten-Ten rolled her eyes. Hinata threw one look at Neji and became paler then someone who was deadly ill.

Sakura was the only one who noticed Hinata's expression.

"I'll trade with Neji." She spoke up. Inner Sakura killed herself. "That way he'll be with-… Well, that way Hinata can share a room with a girl."

Both Hinata and Neji looked relieved, but Ino stared at Sakura if she were crazy. Sakura didn't dare to face Sasuke.

"Then that's settled." Ten-Ten said, and she made gestures to walk out of the kitchen, but paused. "Ehrm, Neji?… Can you help me get my stuff up the stairs?"

"Yeah, yeah." Neji's relieved expression was gone: annoyed he followed his teammate.

"Come on Shika, lets go claim the best room!" Naruto ran out of the kitchen and stormed past Ten-Ten and Neji. Shikamaru didn't move a muscle.

"You lazy ass." Ino mumbled, and she shove him out of the kitchen. "Help me with my luggage."

That left Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura in the kitchen. Sasuke send Hinata a glare. If this would've been an anime, Sasuke's glare would've been subtitled with 'Go away or I'll beat you up ten times as bad as Neji did, and this time you _wont_ live to tell the tale'.

Hinata was gone quicker then you can say dattebayo.

Sakura quickly realised she was alone with Sasuke. Immediately, panic came up. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she didn't seem to be able to find her voice.

Sasuke just looked at her.

It really made her nervous. It really did. Sakura started biting her nails: this was most frustrating.

"You've changed." Sasuke said after a long time.

So. The first thing he said to her in months, or maybe years. 'You've changed'. Sakura felt like picking up one of the dusty old dinner plates from the wooden cupboards, running towards Sasuke and hitting him until he fell passed out on the floor. Of course she had changed, damned! He left her on a bench to rot!

After a long silence, she took a breath.

"Yes."

More silence. He was still looking at her, staring at those green eyes which refused to look back in his midnight-black ones.

"Sorry. I felt bad towards Hinata." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke knew she was referring to the room-discussion earlier.

"Hn."

Once again, more silence.

"I'll put my stuff in my room," Sakura said after a while. She turned and walked towards the door.

"Sakura."

She stopped, but didn't turn back to face him. She heard his footsteps coming closer, and he stopped right behind her. She could feel his breathing in her neck.

"… Thank you."

For a split second, Sakura thought she was twelve again: standing outside in the night with tears on her cheeks, unknowingly waiting for darkness to take her.

But then she was back in the old kitchen. Sasuke wasn't behind her anymore; he pulled open the kitchen door and left the room.

And Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Claimed!" Ino yelled loudly as she opened the door to the biggest bedroom. It had one double bed, a huge closet, a balcony and it's own bathroom. 

"Damned, your bathroom has a Jacuzzi! Pig." Naruto scolded, seeing it. Ino and Ten-Ten high fived and together they started pushing Ten-Ten's huge suitcase in.

"I'm gonna search a couch," Shikamaru said lazily. He turned around, but Naruto grabbed his collar.

"First find a room!" He yelled.

Shikamaru sighed depressed.

"I call this room." Neji said, looking into an other room.

"Because you like sleeping in a bed with Sasuke?" Naruto grinned as his eyes fell on the double bed.

"No," Neji glared at him. "Because, obviously, there are no rooms with two beds, and besides, I think this room is big enough for everyone from the Hyuuga family to fit in."

"The main or the branch?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru quickly dragged him away before he would die a very painful death.

"This room has a double bed also." Shikamaru muttered, glancing into the next bedroom. "I think Neji is right. Naruto, we take this one."

"Shikamaru." Naruto growled. "… Our room sucks."

It was so small that with the double bed, the closet and the desk plus chair, there wasn't any room to move in anymore.

"It has a bed," Shikamaru pointed out.

"But it's a girls room!" Naruto sputtered.

"Because there isn't any space?"

"Because there is a desk!"

"That's no reason for it to be a girls room." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Then what about the curtains?" Naruto asked, nodding at the flowery curtains.

"The guy could've liked flowers." Shikamaru yawned. "Who cares?"

"I do!" Naruto hit his own forehead. "If we hurry we can catch the last bedroom before Hinata and Sa-"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Shikamaru had already laid down on the bed and was fast asleep.

"Lazy bastard."

* * *

Hinata looked into one of the rooms, which turned out to be the library. There must have been hundreds of books on those shelves. The walls were no longer able to be seen. There were a couple of round tables set next to the windows. To Hinata, the sunlight which shone through those gave the room a sort of fairytale touch. 

She walked up to one of the bookcases and pulled one of the books from the shelve. '_Seven legged spiders and their mating process_'. Hinata quickly put it back.

The door opened so suddenly that the poor girl almost got an heart attack, and she spun around to see who did it.

"Oh, sorry, Hinata. I didn't know you were here."

Naruto laughed sheepishly. Hinata blushed, and showed him a little smile.

"You already found yourself a bedroom?" He asked.

"No," the Hyuuga heir shook her head. "Well I-I couldn't find one."

"Couldn't find one?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "I already found three."

"Y-yes, me too, b-but I couldn't find the forth…"

"_Ohhhh._ Well then what are we waiting for!? DATTEBAYOOOOO!"

The blonde ran out of the library. Hinata couldn't help but smile, and she followed him.

* * *

"Not this room… Not this room… Not this room either… Holy ramen, where is that thing!" Naruto called out frustrated as he had checked all the rooms on the first floor. 

"Th- there are no bedrooms on the deepening either." Hinata told him. "Nor in the b-basement."

"And there's no stairs to an attic." He sighed. "Maybe Tsunade-baa lied to us. Or she's just plain dumb."

"She's not like you, dobe, even though she's also blond."

Sasuke came up the stairs, hands in his pockets.

"Oh ha-ha-ha, very funny Sas-gay." Naruto sneered at him. "Do something useful already and help us search the other bedroom."

"Tried the attic?" Sasuke asked calmly, ignoring the insult.

"There is no attic." Naruto replied. "Who's the idiot here, seriously?"

Sasuke looked at him for a second, one eyebrow slightly raised. Then, he pointed to the ceiling without looking up.

Naruto and Hinata raised there heads. Above them, in the wooden ceiling, they saw a shutter with a small hook on it.

"And how do we open-" Naruto started, but Sasuke walked towards the wall. On it hung a stick, with a same sort hook on it as the shutter had. Sasuke lifted the stick and hooked the stick onto the shutter. He pulled, and the shutter opened. Sasuke reached out and pulled down the retractable stepladder. He turned towards Naruto.

"'Who's the idiot here, seriously?' Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"G-guys?" Hinata raised her hands slightly. "Please?"

Naruto crossed his arms and turned his back on Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked on.

"You go first, I'll hold the ladder in case it breaks." Naruto assured Hinata. She blushed, and while she thanked the gods she never wore skirts, she started climbing up the stepladder.

"Is it a bedroom?" Naruto called up when Hinata had disappeared through the shutter.

"… Whoa." Was the only thing he heard.

Quickly, he climbed after her – the stepladder shaking lightly – and when he had gotten to the attic, his eyes widened in surprise.

As old the house was, as modern the attic was. The walls weren't made from stone but plasterboard, the floor wasn't wooden but the most soft carpet ever, and the windows weren't in the walls either. The ceiling was one big window, with a beautiful sight on the sky. The only vertical window was placed in the door leading to a balcony, which was located on the west side of the house, so you could see the sunset when evening came.

"Ehm. Claimed?" Naruto tried.

Hinata looked at him and blinked.

"N-Naruto-kun, you already have a room…" She pointed out.

"Darn." He gave a depressed sigh. "Stupid Shikamaru."

Hinata giggled.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura were chosen to cook, since Ten-Ten and Ino didn't seem to be the perfect housewives – according to their teammate. Shikamaru said that even Chouji didn't eat what Ino made, and Neji told the others that Ten-Ten had been able to blow up the kitchen in Lee's apartment when she'd wanted to make toast. 

"And if you blow this house up, Sasuke's dead." Naruto told a very annoyed Ten-Ten. "And then everyone 'll hate you."

Since no one really cared what dinner would be (except for that they _didn't _want ramen, to the disappointment of Naruto,) Hinata and Sakura made a great salad. At dinner, the eight agreed that tomorrow – the first day – would be a day of cleaning the house, since there was actually dust everywhere. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Ten-Ten would do the deepening and Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Hinata would clean the first floor. Since there wasn't anything in the basement except for a lot of junk and insects, they decided on not cleaning it, and they would all do their own rooms.

After dinner, Ino and Ten-Ten cleaned the dishes, Neji got wood from the basement for the fireplace and Sasuke lit the fire with one of his jutsu's. Everyone gathered around it, sitting in the cosy armchairs.

"No missions for a month." Ino said, and she sighed in satisfaction. "I can live with that."

"Me too." Sakura nodded approvingly. "My mailbox in the hospital will be overloaded when I get back, but for now I'm gonna forget about it."

"Hospital." Sasuke repeated, looking over at her. She gave him a smile.

"I guess you didn't know that." She said. "Well, when you left, I asked Tsunade-shishou to teach me. She learned me to fight neatly and healing. I'm working part-time at the hospital for some extra money next to missions."

"Hn." He turned away, looking uninterested, but for a split second Sakura saw some amazement in his eyes.

"Neji became a Jounin." Ten-Ten said proudly. "And we're all Chuunin. Although Naruto only passed his exam some months ago."

"That's only because while you all were taking that stupid exam, _I_ was out there training with Ero-sennin!" Naruto threw one of the cushions towards Ten-Ten, who quickly dodged it.

"Now I think about it," He grinned one big time. "Sasuke-teme's still a genin."

Sasuke totally ignored him. Sakura opened her mouth to say something of it, but surprisingly, Hinata beat her in it.

"A-ano, Naruto-k-kun?" The shy girl glanced at Sasuke, who didn't bother to look back. "Even though Sasuke-san is still a-a genin, I think he's s-stronger then the Hokage hers-self."

Naruto gloomed in the corner of the room, since it was Sasuke's time to smirk.

"B-but that doesn't mean you're not strong, Naruto-kun!" Hinata added hastily. "Y-you're one of the strongest people in Konoha… th-that I know…"

"Gee, thanks, Hinata!" Naruto smiled at her. "You first did kinda make me sad… But, um, after that you made me real happy! … So is it a good thing or a bad one? …" Naruto thought for a while, but apparently, it was too many effort cause he shrugged and hugged her. "Thanks!"

Hinata turned tomato red, and would've fainted if Naruto hadn't let go at that moment. The other three girls giggled, seeing it.

"I guess Uchiha _is_ the strongest here." Neji said, glancing at said person. "After all… You killed Uchiha Itachi, didn't you? That's why you came back?"

Sakura, Ino and Ten-Ten immediately stopped laughing. Shikamaru sat up a little – he had been dozing off in his comfortable chair. The only sound came from the crisping fire in the fireplace, and all eyes were on Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke's midnight black orbs were gazing into the fire, as if he was deep in thought.

"… That's great, Sasuke. I knew you could do it." Naruto grinned at his best friend, but Sasuke didn't reply. Sakura looked at the Uchiha boy with an worried expression.

If you only have on goal in your life that matters more then anything else in the world, and you chase after it for years and years, what would you do when you'd fulfil it? Sakura didn't know, but a life like that looked empty and depressing to her. You would have nothing to chase after anymore. No dreams or desires. Just… a black abyss.

"How did you find him?" Ten-Ten asked quietly.

"I just tracked him down." Sasuke leaned back in his chair, still holding his gaze on the fire. "And we fought. It took a long time. But I beat him. I killed him."

Sakura was the only one to saw him clench his fist.

"That guy deserves to be dead in the end." Shikamaru stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"What?" Ino stared at him with big, blue eyes. "You lazy bastard, it's way early!"

"So? It seems I actually have to do something tomorrow, so I decide on having some sleep." With that, he walked towards the door and pulled it open. "Goodnight." And he was gone.

"He's hopeless." Ino sighed.

"He has a point though," Neji told her.

"Yeah, if we wanna clean this bomb side, we better get some rest." Ten-Ten stood up. "Ino?"

"Okay, okay." The blonde stood up as well, adding a long sigh. The two girls bid the others a good night, and left after Shikamaru. Naruto hurried along, mumbling something about 'getting a bit of ramen first'. Neji left without a word.

"You go ahead, Hinata." Sakura told the girl who was waiting for her. Hinata nodded and went, too. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"If you need anything or wanna talk, I'm here, okay?"

"Hn."

Sakura cast Sasuke a worried glance, but this time, he was the one not making eye contact.

"… Good night, Sasuke-kun."

He didn't reply. She studied him for a moment longer – watching him still stare at the fire, which was getting smaller and smaller – but left.

It was when she was already long gone when he answered.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

* * *

Ten-Ten used her hand to wipe off the dust off the broken mirror while Ino crawled in their bed. 

"Pfeew! What a long day it's been."

Ten-Ten looked at Ino through the mirror, who didn't notice. She had let down her long, blonde hair and braided it ("I always to that at night, it's easier to brush like that the next morning,") and even without her make-up, she looked pretty.

"Still going after Sasuke, Ino?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Nooo." Ino shook her head. "I just became friends with Sakura again! Besides," she giggled, "Sai-kun is way more sexier then Sasuke-kun is, and even cuter."

Ten-Ten raised her eyebrows at Ino, and both girls laughed.

"Shouldn't you let your hair down? It'll be a nightmare when you wake up." Ino nodded at Ten-Ten's buns, but the brunette shook her head.

"Nah. I don't feel comfortable with my hair down."

"You could braid it? Or I could do it for you?"

"Don't bother, Ino, I could always deal with it so there's no reason why I couldn't deal with my hair tomorrow morning."

"Hey, back to the subject. I know Sai-kun isn't perfect alright?" Ino watched how Ten-Ten switched off the light and got under the sheets as well. "But like Hyuuga Neji's that great."

Ten-Ten actually choked on practically nothing. Coughing and most red, she looked up.

"E- Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said! Well, you like him, right!"

"I- I- no! I just – god no – I'd never-"

"So you like him?"

Sigh. "Yes."

Ino squealed in delight and shifted closer, her blue eyes shining clearly with excitement in the darkness surrounding them.

"How are you going to win his heart, hm, hm?" She giggled.

"I'm not, alright?" Ten-Ten turned her back towards her new friend. "Being a shinobi is what he lives for. He needs to get things solved with the Hyuuga families. He has no time for silly things like a crush. Goodnight, Ino."

Ino sadly looked at the back of Ten-Ten. Damn that Hyuuga boy.

* * *

Humming his favourite song, Naruto changed into his sky-blue pyjamas. Shikamaru was already fast asleep, not even stirring at the loudest noise. 

"Lazy bitch." Naruto said with a sigh. He put on his nightcap – after all these years, he still couldn't get rid of it – and just wanted to get in bed as well, when he heard a noise.

Naruto paused. It had sounded like the crying wind, but the window was closed.

He simply shrugged and lay down on his back, closing his eyes. With a smile he thought of that morning. Sasuke was back. Everything was going to be like some years ago. Team Seven would be complete again, together-

_Whoosh._

Naruto abruptly opened his eyes. There it was again! This time he was sure he didn't imagine it.

"Psst. Shikamaru!"

Said person didn't even move.

"Shikamaru." Annoyed Naruto punched him in the side. That woke him up.

"You better have a very good reason for this Naruto." Shikamaru growled dangerously. Probably even more dangerous then he was when on the job.

"I heard something!" Naruto hissed, his eyes huge. "Like the wind, but faster and sadder, and the windows are closed!"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto for a while, his expression slightly more annoyed then usual.

"Oh, _that_." Shikamaru said sarcastically. "That was just the soul of a dead child who was murdered right here, in this house, probably by someone she cared for deeply. But don't worry," he added when he saw Naruto cower in fear, "I know something that helps."

"Really?" Naruto perked up again.

"Yes." Shikamaru turned around, picked up the digital clock on the nightstand, and hit Naruto as hard as possible on his blond head.

The boy passed out immediately, falling back on the pillow. Satisfied and with a smile, Shikamaru lay down again, to continue his peaceful nap.

* * *

Neji was busy unpacking – since he was the only one who hadn't done it that afternoon – when he finally found his CD player. Showing a small smile, he got it out and put it on his nightstand. He swiftly plugged it in, and carefully so not to damage it he inserted the CD of his favourite band. 

_Still Waiting_ from Sum 41 filled the room as the prodigy pressed on play. Another smile formed on his lips. Turning up the volume slightly, he continued putting his clothing in the closet.

_Still Waiting_ ended, being followed by _The Hell Song_. Neji was long finished with his unpacking, and still Sasuke hadn't came up. Neji shrugged, and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

The water was freezing, but Neji could handle more rough things then just a cold shower. But what he did mind was the sudden stop of Sum 41 their _No Reason_. He shut off the cold stream and stepped out of the cabin. Quickly wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked back into the bedroom, where Sasuke was messing with the CD player.

"Hey," Neji spoke up. "Buy your own. Mine's all the way from Grass."

"You can get better ones then this piece of crap in Fire itself." Sasuke replied. "And Sum 41? Come on."

Neji rolled his eyes. "That's not my problem."

He walked back in the bathroom and got into some long sweatpants. He dried his hair, and after combing it quickly, he took his stuff to the other room.

"You can go in," he told Sasuke, who stood in front of the window with his back facing the room. "Although the water in the shower is freezing."

"I've dealt with worse." Was the only thing the boy said.

Neji looked at Sasuke, who was gazing at the stars with an expression Neji couldn't explain. His roommate seemed to be thinking. Deeply.

"How are you and Sakura now?" Neji asked after long consideration.

"Hn."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes."

"She was really broken when you left, you know."

"Hn."

"There was even a period when she stopped talking."

"Really."

A feeling Neji immediately recognised boiled up. Anger. He and Sakura weren't 'buddies', but through the years the group had became closer, and he didn't like seeing any of them get a breakdown.

Neji marched towards Sasuke, took his arm and make him look at him.

"Look," he said. "You'll probably win from me, but if you let her down like you did before, I'll swear I'll hurt you as badly as I can."

Sasuke looked unimpressed at his rival.

"Turning protective?" He asked after a long time.

"I care for the people in this house." Neji's grip tightened, but still Sasuke didn't wince even a little bit. "So yes, maybe I am, but you wont crush her like before."

"… Fine."

They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Neji let Sasuke go. Sasuke walked into the bathroom, while Neji went to bed.

"Look forward to a happy time, Neji." The Hyuuga prodigy mumbled to himself. "You're making friends already."

* * *

Sakura came up in the attic and noticed 2 things: one, Hinata wasn't there, and two, the sheets and pillows were gone as well. 

"Hinata?" Sakura called quietly. No answer. Sakura shrugged, and changed into a deep red nightdress. When she started brushing her teeth at the sink (they didn't have a bathroom, only a sink) two pillows and the covers came flying up the attic.

Sakura blinked at the shutter, stunned. But then, Hinata's head popped out.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked when Hinata climbed into their room and started to make the bed again.

"Dusted them off," Hinata said, in her soft voice. "I'm slightly allergic to d-dust."

"Ahh." Sakura pitiful looked at the other girl. "If you'd waited I could've helped you out."

"N-no need to, Sakura-chan." Hinata kindly smiled at the other girl. "I've got it."

The Hyuuga heiress quickly got ready too for the night and they switched off the lights, laying down in the bed.

They spent some minutes in silence, gazing up through the window in the ceiling to see the stars.

"Isn't it pretty?" Sakura said quietly.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed.

"I could look at this forever." Sakura went on.

"Me too." Hinata nodded.

"… Doesn't it remind you of Naruto's sparkling eyes?" Sakura tried.

"Uhuh." Hinata agreed again.

Silence.

"Wh-_What!?_" Hinata sat up immediately, her face turning a crimson red, while Sakura giggled softly.

"It's been obvious you like him. I just needed to hear it from your own mouth." She said, while the dark haired girl buried her face in her hands. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You must love him for a long time already?"

Hinata slowly removed her hands.

"S-since the academy…"

"Wow!" Sakura perked up as well. "But that really _is_ long! Why did you never ask him out?"

"B-because I never had the courage to!" Hinata buried her hands in her hair and pulled, looking desperate. "I'm too shy!"

Sakura looked at her for a while, but then smiled.

"I can try to help you out?"

"You- you'd do that?" Hinata's violet eyes widened, while Sakura nodded eagerly. The Hyuuga's expression turned into a thankful smile.

"… I appreciate that, Sakura-chan."

"No need to thank me, Hinata-chan. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right."


	4. Day One

Chapter Four

In which they start cleaning and Ino grows confused.

_A/N_: It's a miracle how those little things called reviews can make a person so happy. And to _narutofreaks1124_: There wont be any kissing between SasuSaku and NaruHina for a long time, so I guess you have to bear with me a little longer.

* * *

"Rise and shine, boys!"

Naruto and Shikamaru groaned loudly when a sudden beam of sunlight lit the room. They quickly hid underneath the covers, but those were easily removed by a certain bossy blonde.

"Come on you guys," Ino put her hands to her hips. "It's already ten am and you've missed breakfast. Plus we have a lot of work-"

"I missed breakfast!?" Naruto immediately sat up. "Oh no!"

"You'll live." Shikamaru muttered who covered his head underneath his pillow.

"Oh get up Shikamaru, or should I drag you out myself?" Ino poked the genius in his side, causing him to twitch.

"Get _out_, you lazy bastard! _Out out out out __**out**_!"

"Alright, alright woman, I'm coming! Troublesome…"

Naruto jumped in his orange outfit while Shikamaru dragged himself out of bed, his hand searching for his hair tie. Ino was raging against her teammate that they had exactly five minutes to get all ready, but Naruto wasn't listening. He hurried downstairs, into the dining room, where the others were gathered around the table with coffee.

"Finally up, I see." Sasuke calmly looked at Naruto over his cup. "I thought the sheets might've killed you."

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme." Naruto growled at him and sat down between the Uchiha boy and Hinata. "Is there any more coffee?"

"I-I'll get it for you, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata immediately shot up and hurried towards kitchen.

"I guess today's 'D-rank mission' will be cleaning." Ten-Ten said, while stirring her coffee, and she added a small sigh. "Only we wont get any money for it."

"We get a nice, clean house for it in return." Sakura pointed out, while Hinata came back with some coffee for Naruto. "Then we can walk around here dust-free."

"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto took his coffee from her when Ino came walking in.

"I am getting – _so_ – tired of that lazy bastard!" She raged. "He only thinks of sleeping!"

"And women," Ten-Ten added.

"Women?" Everyone looked at Ten-Ten, who nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, isn't it totally obvious that Shikamaru likes Temari? He's always the one helping her around when she's in Konoha." The brunette pointed out. "I think they make quite a good couple."

Ino inwardly twitched. _Temari? _She wasn't even pretty! And _way_ too old for Shikamaru.

"As if." The blonde said with a snort. Sakura and Ten-Ten exchanged meaningful looks. "Sakura, you dislike Temari as well, don't you?"

"What can I say?" Sakura smirked. "She's really social and kind."

Ino mumbled something and went into the kitchen for some coffee as well. As soon as she was gone, Sakura and Ten-Ten high fived.

"What's so great?" Neji asked them, raising his eyebrows. Ten-Ten glanced at the door which Ino had closed loudly behind her before leaning towards Neji.

"Isn't obvious?" She asked, and in a whisper, she added, "Ino likes Shikamaru."

"No way." Neji shot back a little, while Sasuke had to close Naruto's mouth, since his jaw was hanging. "Didn't she like that Sai kid?"

"That's what she _says_." Sakura replied. "I know her long enough to see she's jealous every time you mention Temari's and Shikamaru's name in the same sentence."

"But Shikamaru doesn't even like Temari." Sasuke noticed. The three girls and two boys looked at him.

"He doesn't?" Sakura took a zip of her coffee, and looked interested at her friend.

"Absolutely not." Sasuke put his cup on the table. "He likes her, but not further then a friend sort of liking. And that's what they are. Friends."

"Sorry, but how do you know? You haven't been here for ages." Naruto sneered at Sasuke. The raven-haired boy had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

"Shut up, dobe. You'll see I'm right. _Again_."

Hinata quickly stopped Naruto, who wanted to throw his cup full with steaming coffee at Sasuke's head.

Shikamaru came in, rubbing in his eyes.

"Ohayo," Sakura greeted him. "Do you want some coffee as well?"

Shikamaru nodded, and sat down on one of the empty seats, still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Sakura stood up and disappeared into the kitchen as well.

Ten-Ten gently elbowed Neji and leaned towards him, whispering something in his ear. Neji listened in silence, nodding some times only. They parted again, and Shikamaru hadn't noticed a thing.

"Say Naruto," Neji said. "Now Sasuke's back, what is Sai going to do?"

"I dunno," Naruto sat up slightly, looking at the Hyuuga prodigy. "Why, Neji?"

"Just interested." Neji leaned back in his chair, his violet eyes meeting Ten-Ten's brown ones for a brief moment. "I mean, a strong shinobi as Sai… Many people would want _him_ in their team."

Shikamaru paused moving.

Naruto, as naïve as he was, still didn't know where this was going, and blinked confused at Neji.

In the corner of his blue eyes, the Kyuubi-vessel noticed Sasuke nod at Shikamaru. Naruto turned his head, seeing Shikamaru as frozen in his movements, listening to the conversation. This turned on a small light bulb.

"Of course." Naruto said. "Remember when he fought us, Shikamaru? When we were 15? He was already pretty good back then, but now, pfew. I don't think we could ever beat that guy together with Chouji like we did before."

Shikamaru slowly sat up, looking at Naruto.

"… Yeah."

Ten-Ten finally couldn't hold it anymore: she squealed in delight, jumped up, took Hinata's wrist (who cried out softly in surprise) and dragged the girl after Ino and Sakura into the kitchen, leaving the boys in the dinner room.

"… Girl really are strange." Naruto said, staring at the door. Shikamaru and Neji slowly nodded.

* * *

A while later, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Hinata took their cleaning stuff up to the first floor and put it all down.

"So," Sakura said. "Hinata-chan, if you can help me cleaning that library you told me about? Then Shikamaru and Ino, you guys can do the hall before we continue doing an other room."

"Okay," Hinata quietly agreed. Ino put one hand on her hip and huffed, while Shikamaru didn't do anything at all.

Sakura and Hinata picked up their stuff again and moved into the library, leaving Ino and Shikamaru on the hall.

"Ok, lets just get starting." Ino mumbled. She picked up a mop and a bucket and walked towards the end of the hall, where she started.

Shikamaru let out a long, dreadful sigh before slowly walking after her.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her.

"Something useful," She replied stubbornly.

Shikamaru stared at her back for a moment before sighing again.

"Troublesome," he mumbled. He picked up the feather-duster and started removing webs – along with the spiders – who were in every corner.

Ino and Shikamaru cleaned in complete silence. The times they passed the open door to the library, they heard Sakura and Hinata laugh and talk about loads of things.

"This is stupid," Shikamaru muttered after a while when he returned with an other bucket clean water for Ino. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Why aren't _you_ talking to _me_?" Ino shot back.

"What am I doing now then?"

"Being annoying!"

"No, I'm talking to you."

"But I don't like your tone."

"Could you stop acting like you're my mother? One bossy woman in my life is enough as it is."

"Just shut up if you don't like what I'm saying!"

Shikamaru sighed – they were getting nowhere like this.

"Look," he started. "You've been kind of grumpy all day. If something's bothering you, then you know damned well that not saying a thing isn't going to solve it."

Ino didn't reply and continued mopping the floor.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed quietly. "Temari would normally answer me."

"Then why don't you go to Temari!?" Ino suddenly yelled at him. She threw the mop at Shikamaru, who quickly ducked. "If she's so great and so perfect, then what are you still doing here!? Go away! _Go away! _I don't need to see you anymore!"

When Shikamaru didn't move, and only stared at her, Ino desperately pulled at her hair, kicked against the full bucket of water so it came all over Shikamaru's feet, and ran off.

"Ino!" Shikamaru called after her, but she went into her own room and the Nara boy could hear her lock the door.

Stupefied, he stood in the hallway; a spider making it's way up his arm and his feet drenched.

"… Women." He brushed the spider off his arm, and stepped on it.

* * *

Ten-Ten and Neji were washing the dishes, since they were all dusty and not used for years.

"Ew, I think there are moulds on this plate." Ten-Ten said disgusted.

"Throw it away," Neji replied coolly, drying off an other plate. Ten-Ten did as told, and perfectly threw the plate in the garbage can, even though it was at the other end of the kitchen.

The door opened, and there stood Shikamaru, his feet drenched and an confused expression on his face.

"Ten-Ten," he said. "Ino locked herself in your bedroom and she wont come out."

Ten-Ten and Neji exchanged looks.

"Go put on something dry and then take it over from me here," the girl assured him, "and then I'll go to Ino."

Shikamaru nodded, turned around and walked out of the kitchen again.

"What a disaster." Neji said. "Cant he deal with women at all?"

"God, Neji." Ten-Ten lay down the cup she was holding, dried her hands and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Neither can you, so you aren't in the position to say something. Alright?"

"… Hey. I _can_ deal with women." Neji called after her while she left the kitchen.

"In your dreams, Neji." Ten-Ten replied, and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Ino."

"Go away!"

"Ino, let me in."

"No! Get lost!"

Ten-Ten sighed, getting out a kunai. She put it between the door and the door handle, and she had picked the lock in no time.

Ino looked around with red eyes, seeing Ten-Ten in the doorway.

"How did you do that?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"You forgot something." Ten-Ten smiled, showing the blonde the kunai. Ino moaned and hid herself underneath the covers of their bed.

Ten-Ten sat down next to her, looking down at the pile of which she knew it was Ino.

"Little Shikamaru is kind of confused." She told.

"Shows him right." Ino mumbled in between sobs. "He made me ruin my make-up."

"I bet he did." Slowly, Ten-Ten pulled away the covers from Ino, who let her. "Hey, pretty girl, you should never waist your tears on a _boy_. If there's something I learned, it's that."

Ino used the back of her hand to wipe away the black tears on her cheeks, since her mascara was all over.

"Are you still gonna tell me what happened? I cant break the lock on your lips with a kunai, you know." Ten-Ten joked. Ino laughed shortly through her tears, causing Ten-Ten to smile.

"Oh well." Ino sighed shakily, turning towards her friend. "Shikamaru talks so much about Temari. It's _always_ about that stupid bitch. That she's so awesome and so great and so much better then me. I absolutely _hate_ her. Next time I'll see her I'm gonna sneak into her mind and make Shika hate her!"

"… I have to admit it's a nice plan." Ten-Ten said. "Only 'Shika' probably wont like it. He and Temari are friends after all, and if he finds out…"

"Who cares?" Ino stared at Ten-Ten as if the brunette had just told her she was fat. "I mean, she has such an ego, and a way too big ass as well. It's totally retarded, I bet she eats more then Chouji. And _that's_ supposed to be friends with _my_ Shikamaru! She wants _more_ then just friendship, is he totally blind not to notice? I mean, if a girl's in love, then it's obvious."

"You're right." Ten-Ten admitted. "Totally obvious."

It was quiet for a while, apart from Ino's sobs.

"Oh, come on." Ten-Ten got a little closer. "Just admit it girl – you are totally in love with Nara Shikamaru and you've always been."

"No waaaaaay!" Ino cried out.

"You're not?" Ten-Ten raised her eyebrows, coughed, and imitated Ino's high pitched voice: "_And that's supposed to be friends with __**my**__ Shikamaru!_"

"I just meant–" Ino mumbled.

"That you're totally in love with him?" Ten-Ten finished.

"Yes– I mean no! I mean– okay, so yeah, maybe I like him, big deal." Ino finally admitted.

"Yes, big deal indeed – he doesn't realise you care for him this deeply and that he hurts you by talking about other girls!"

"I – I thought it would be quite clear." Ino said quietly, looking at her purple nails which she had polished some days back.

"It's not, because," Ten-Ten put her hand on Ino's, "you're doing the exact same thing to him as he to you."

"What? No way!" Ino shot up. "How dare you to–"

"One word love." Ten-Ten patted some times on Ino's hand. "Sai."

Ino's sky-blue eyes widened.

"You… You're so right." She said.

"Of course I am." Ten-Ten stood up again. "Now, are you gonna keep sulking all day or are you gonna stand up like a woman and help your friends clean this house?"

"I'll help!" Ino stood up firmly, but then doubted. "Err… I just don't want to talk to Shikamaru. I mean, not yet." She added when Ten-Ten opened her mouth. "I just need some time to think first."

"I can live with that." Her friend told her. "Now, fix up yourself a little and then come help me with the first floor. Shikamaru can do the dishes with Neji."

"Got it." Ino walked over to the bathroom where her make-up was, but before she opened the door she changed her mind. "Ten-Ten?"

"Yeah?" The brunette turned back to face the blonde.

"… Thanks." Ino smiled. Ten-Ten smiled back, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Ten-Ten? Could you- Ten-Ten? Huh?"

Naruto peeked around the kitchen door, where he expected Neji and Ten-Ten to be in a dirty kitchen, but instead he found Shikamaru with the Hyuuga prodigy in a room which you absolutely couldn't call foul.

"Where's Ten-Ten?" Naruto asked. "And nice job done on the kitchen. Man, I could eat from the floor."

"I wouldn't," Neji recommended, "and Ten-Ten switched duties with Nara here after he managed to get in a fight with Ino."

Naruto grinned when he saw Shikamaru's expression. He pulled his head back so Neji and Shikamaru lost sight of him.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Come over here! Shikamaru ruined another life with his idiotic bluntness and I wanna hear the tale!"

Naruto now stepped into the kitchen completely, grinning. Slowly, Sasuke followed. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and in his hand was a mop.

"I doubt he's worse then you, dobe."

"Oh, just shut up, will you? Now–" Naruto eagerly turned towards Shikamaru, as if he couldn't wait to hear every juicy detail, "–what did you do this time?"

"Mention Temari-san." Shikamaru said, sitting down on the counter. "And Ino totally went wild."

"Of course." Neji replied. "She must be jealous or something along those lines."

"Jealous?"

"Yes." Sasuke put the mop in a corner and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Don't you feel angry when she talks about that Sai, Nara?"

Shikamaru didn't know how to reply on that. His silence showed Sasuke right.

"So," Naruto said slowly. "She really does like him?"

"Pretty sure now." Neji said, and Sasuke nodded.

A new world opened itself for Shikamaru. Why didn't Ino just say so already instead of acting as if she hated him, or only talking about Sai?

Wait. Why _did_ she talk about Sai?

"But Sai–" He started, but apparently, Neji knew what was coming.

"If you talk about Temari, Ino thinks you like Temari, so, she tries to make you jealous by 'liking' someone else." Neji explained. "I thought you were _smart_, Nara."

"Good one Neji!" Naruto help up his hand so Neji could give him a high five, but said boy glared evilly at Naruto, and the blonde quickly lowered his hand. Shikamaru didn't notice. He knew what to do.

_Talk to Ino_.

However, it was quite impossible now. Ten-Ten had told them Ino didn't want to speak to him. And she was pretty damned good in avoiding people: Shikamaru knew that very well, yes, very well indeed.

"I'm _talking_ to you, you know."

Shikamaru dragged himself out of his thoughts: Naruto and Sasuke were gone already and Neji stood in front of him with a frown on his face. "I said: which room 'll we do next?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. "And I don't care, either."

"Okay…" Neji raised a single eyebrow. "Dining room it'll be then… I don't want to be the one fixing that damned front door."

… In the end, Neji _had_ to fix the door.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura stopped working to go downstairs and make some lunch. It do was ramen this time, and since Naruto didn't have any breakfast either, he kept eating. Sakura hit him multiple times for eating so much of their food, but Naruto pointed out that he had taken along almost only ramen so that he _could_ eat a lot.

Everyone enjoyed their meal, except for Shikamaru. Ino hadn't come downstairs, and when Ten-Ten finished her bowl, she picked up a second and disappeared from the now clean dining room.

However, the girls – mostly Sakura – made the boys go on after lunch. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru totally didn't feel like cleaning any longer but when Sakura raised her fist they fled out of the dining room.

I speak for all four of them when I say the boys did enough cleaning for a lifetime that day.

Neji and Shikamaru cleaned the kitchen, the dining room, the music room, the bathroom on the deepening, and their own bedroom.

Naruto and Sasuke cleaned the living room, the lobby, the study room, both the enormously long staircases, and their own bedroom.

Ino and Ten-Ten cleaned the hallway, their own bedroom, their own bathroom, the room for the laundry, and the art room.

Sakura and Hinata cleaned the library, their own bedroom, the bathroom of Naruto and Shikamaru, the bathroom of Neji and Sasuke, and a strange room which was totally empty except for the paintings on the wall.

"What's the strangest room you had to clean?" Naruto asked interested at dinner.

"Um." Ten-Ten thought for a while. "I think the art room. Ino and I saw the strangest stuff ever in there. Pencils of the size of a cat."

"… Ew." Sakura said slowly.

"What about you, Naruto?" Ten-Ten turned towards the blonde, who scratched his chin.

"Hm… Must have been the living room, right Sasuke?" He asked. "We had to fix the whole damned floor. It was rotten at almost every place. Fucking dangerous. And how about you, Neji, Shikamaru?" He turned towards them, an interested, foxy grin on his face.

Neji and Shikamaru didn't even had to thing about it.

"The kitchen." They said at the same time.

"There were spiders in the cupboards bigger then the plates we cleaned." Neji continued.

"They didn't even die when we hit them with a kunai," Shikamaru added.

Hinata, Sakura and Ten-Ten exchanged horrified looks.

"So what about you, Sakura-chan, Hinata?" Naruto went on.

"Uhm…" Hinata nervously looked at Sakura, who thought about it.

"I think that room with all those paintings." The pink-haired girl said. "It was really weird. The only thing there were paintings, next to each other, as if showing a story. But some are really normal, like people, and there is one of this house, but I also saw one with just a door handle."

"Okay?" Naruto frowned. "That's strange."

"Yes." Sasuke leaned back. "Yes, it is." He spend time thinking about it, and Ten-Ten stood up to bring Ino some food again, leaving Shikamaru with a guilty feeling.

"At least we're finished!" Sakura said with a smile. "It only took us a day. I cant believe it."

"Now all we have to do is relax." Naruto fantasised already about the great things he could do – and eat, like ramen.

"Well, I'm going to train while I'm here." Neji remarked. Sasuke nodded to agree with him, but Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto all sighed.

"Don't you two ever think about do nothing?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Don't you ever think about do _something_?" Sasuke shot back. Naruto tried to hold back his laughter, but failed miserably.

"I-I'm going to bed." Hinata stood up. "I'm broken. S-Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, me too." Sakura raised as well. "Good night, guys."

They left the room, the boys watching them go.

"Say Shikamaru." Naruto said. "How are you gonna handle Ino?"

Shikamaru, surprised by the turn of the conversation, choked in his coffee. Neji calmly patted the man on his back.

"None of your business." He spat.

"I think it is." Naruto shot back.

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"Shut up, you both." Neji growled. "You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry," Naruto apologised quickly. Then he turned towards Shikamaru. "Well?"

"… Troublesome." The genius mumbled. "Alright. I want to talk to her about it, but it wont be that easily when she's avoiding me."

"Are you a ninja or what?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows lightly. "If you really _want_ to, you can."

"So I guess that means Shikamaru doesn't care?" Naruto asked Sasuke grinning.

"I _do_ care!" Shikamaru gave Naruto a soft punch on his shoulder. "I just can't storm into her room and bend her privacy."

"I give him right." Neji said.

"I don't." Naruto replied.

"But you're even worse with women then Nara is, dobe." Sasuke said, standing up.

"Excuse me?" Naruto jumped up too. "I can deal with women! I'll prove it!"

"Then tell me who's madly in love with you since the Academy." Neji joined in the conversation too, finding it very funny.

"… Someone's in love with me? Since the _Academy_?" Naruto stared at the other males, who exchanged looks.

"Didn't he even date one girl when I was gone?" Sasuke asked. Neji and Shikamaru shook their head. Naruto didn't even notice – he was too busy thinking.

"Then who is it?" The blonde asked.

"Find out." Shikamaru replied. With a yawn, he stood up, leaving the kitchen. Neji and Sasuke followed, leaving Naruto behind, dumbfounded.

"Come on guys! Tell me!" He yelled after them. When they didn't reply, he sighed.

"Damned."


	5. Day Two

Chapter Five

In which Ino still won't talk to Shikamaru and Ten-Ten tells her story.

_A/N_: I don't understand why anyone would actually _like_ Tokio Hotel. … Enjoy. Contains 2 flashbacks.

**Warning**: xcupidxstuntx told me to say this although it's not that bad. In her words, if you 'totally shit yourself' at the basement part, don't flame me or I'll shoot you. So far the warning. Lol.

* * *

_They stood in front of each other, without a word. Just looking. Many things had been said which shouldn't have. But one thing was the right thing to say._

_He pulled the girl close to him, his arms around her, and brought his face to her ear._

"_I've got you," he whispered, his lips brushing over her earlobe in the process. She couldn't help but blush, seeing his spiky hair, feeling it caress her cheek, and the lips on her ear drove her crazy._

_He leaned back to look at her. They were drowning in each other's eyes. He gave her a charming smile before leaning closer. Her heartbeat raised and her cheeks lit more. Their breathing mingled, his nose brushed against hers. She saw him close his eyes, and she followed his example._

_And when his lips touched hers, melted against hers so perfectly, she could only just hold back a long, desperate moan._

_His tongue ran over her bottom lip, causing her to gasp, giving him perfect entrance. He swept in between her lips, caressing her tongue with his, circling and exploring her mouth. It felt amazing. All these years loving him had been worth it. Just when she reacted to him, he pulled back. She sighed, and smiled, looking into his deep-blue eyes._

"Hmm… Naruto-kun…"

"Excuse me?"

Hinata's eyes shot open. The first thing she saw was the 'ceiling': the window above her showed her a cloudless blue sky.

"Did you just call me _Naruto_?"

Quickly, Hinata got up. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, her pink eyebrows raised at the Hyuuga heiress' strange behaviour.

"N-no, I mean, s-sorry, I just, I- uhm-"

"Never mind." Sakura waved her hand dismissively in the air. "I came to wake you for breakfast, but you were already up. You can use Sasuke-kun and Neji-san's bathroom, I asked. See you in a couple of minutes."

She smiled, and walked back, disappearing through the shutter in the floor.

Hinata fell back on the bed again, sighing deeply. Then, she raised her hand, touching her lips with her fingers, and a crimson blush found its way on her face.

_D- did I just dream Naruto-kun __**kissed**__ me?_

It had seemed so real. Every single bit of it. Not unlike any other dream she ever had.

And also, she had more dreamed slash daydreamed about Naruto just confessing to her, or her confessing to him, or a hug. Just a hug. She dreamed that they were together, training, walking through the forest, or only talking. Never before something that imitate had been in her mind.

She got out of her bed and picked up her clothes. Then she went through the shutter, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

"I heard it again this night."

Naruto firmly nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, I tell you: it's the wind."

"The windows were closed!" Naruto shot back aggressively.

"Yeah, but the house is old. You think all those wooden walls are solid as rock? Your room's a little drafty, big deal." Sasuke snorted, and sat down with his coffee.

"It's _not_ 'drafty', you teme! I swear there's going on something here! And-"

"Sugar, milk?" Ten-Ten cut Naruto off, asking Sasuke. He shook his head.

"Listen to me damned, I bet it's haunted here!"

"Ghosts don't exist." Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't."

"Shush, you both. I'm getting crazy of you." Sakura sighed deeply, and took another bite of her sandwich.

"But it's really there!" Naruto cried out. "I swear! This house is haunted!"

"Of course not." Ten-Ten said cheerfully. "You can see Konoha from here. It's perfectly safe, especially with a village like ours in sight. Now, Neji, Shikamaru, already found a place to train? I'd love to get going."

While Shikamaru and Neji started talking, Hinata slowly shuffled in. Her hair was still damp from the shower she had.

"Morning, Hina." Sakura pointed at a plate with another sandwich and a cup of coffee next to her. "Here, I just poured your coffee. It's still hot. You wanted milk and sugar, right?"

"Yeah." Hinata smiled at Sakura and sat down next to the pink-haired beauty. The four boys and Ten-Ten were eagerly discussing where in the house would be the best place to train their skills.

"Rooms enough." Shikamaru said with a little shrug.

"True, but if a fight goes out of hand and we end up destroying the house too badly, Sasuke's screwed." Ten-Ten pointed out.

"The library?" Naruto tried.

"There might be really old books with great techniques in there." Neji shook his head. "We can't afford getting those to shreds."

Sasuke made a mental note to check out those books.

"Maybe the basement." He said.

"… Yeah… That's possible." Shikamaru nodded.

"But we didn't clean that one yesterday and I really don't want to clean any longer!" Ten-Ten protested.

"It's the safest place I can think of." Neji said.

"The basement it'll be then?" Naruto asked.

"As long as you'll clean it." Ten-Ten huffed, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Not me." Shikamaru said quickly. "I'd rather die."

While Sakura was making another sandwich for herself, Hinata pretended to listen to the conversation of the boys and Ten-Ten. Only their words didn't mean anything to her.

Her look shifted towards the blond on the other side of the table. He was listening intensively to Shikamaru, nodding once in a while.

In a flash, her dream shot through her head. Hinata shut her eyes tightly, feeling her cheeks turn red.

Then, a hand touched her cheek.

She squeaked, shot up and fell off her chair.

"… Hinata?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes. Six heads hung above her. One of them was Sakura.

"Wow, Hina." She said surprised. "I only touched you. And just barely. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry."

'Great!' She thought. 'Now Naruto-kun thinks I'm even more of a fool!'

"It was quite a fall." Shikamaru muttered.

"I know." Ten-Ten nodded.

"Hinata, you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked.

She looked at him. His blue eyes were wide, his brow furrowed. Was he worried?

"Y-yes." She sighed. "I'm fine."

Sakura held out her hand towards Hinata to help her up. Hinata quickly stood, and brushed herself off. Shikamaru fell down in his chair again, picking up his coffee, and Sasuke followed his example.

"Sakura?"

Everyone's attention turned towards the doorway. Ino pushed the door open slightly. Her hair was down and she looked like she had no sleep at all. Shikamaru immediately jumped up again.

"Ino, look-" he started.

"Can you come upstairs?" Ino cut him off, still looking directly at Sakura. Without waiting for an answer, she left again, closing the door behind her.

Shikamaru sat down and stared at the wall.

"It'll be okay." Naruto assured the genius, and gave him a 'comforting' nudge, followed by his trademark grin.

Shikamaru started banging his head on the table.

"Oh god." Neji sighed while Sasuke calmly took a zip off his coffee. Obviously, he didn't care a bit.

"Hey. Hey! Knock it off." Ten-Ten firmly took both Shikamaru's shoulders. "Getting yourself a headache wont settle things, you know."

"I wish it would," was the only comment.

Sakura gave him a sad smile and left the kitchen, going for Ino's room.

* * *

The group parted after breakfast. Sakura went to Ino, Ten-Ten and Neji started investigating the basement, Hinata disappeared into the library, Shikamaru locked himself in his room, and Naruto and Sasuke started looking for another place to train in.

So, not long after Ino had gone downstairs, she looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah." Sounded Sakura's voice. "It's me."

The blonde stood up and walked towards the door. After unlocking it, she swung it open, seeing her friend standing on the doorstep.

"What's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Can I talk to you?"

Sakura noticed Ino's expression. Her eyes were missing their usual spark and her smile was nowhere to be seen.

"Sure Ino." Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed with a worried expression. "Is this about Shikamaru?"

"Look," Ino said, avoiding the question. "It's just really complicated, alright? I can't explain – you wont understand."

"Indeed, I don't understand, because if you'd let him talk to you instead of ignoring slash avoiding him, you'd probably be kissing with the guy within ten minutes and then you'd _both_ wouldn't feel so miserable!" Sakura said loudly. The whole Shikamaru-Ino thing was most clearly getting on her nerves.

"But-" Ino tried.

"No buts!" Sakura cut her off. "You either talk to him and be cheerful again or you'll stay the rest of the month pitying yourself in this room! It will be your own choice and I have _nothing_ more to say about your issues with Shikamaru!"

"But this isn't easy!" Ino cried out desperately. Tears welled up in her blue eyes, but Sakura would not just give in to tears.

"Why not?" She raged on. "You _never_ had any trouble with walking up to a boy and claim him for yourself! No matter the situation, already taken, a thousand people watching: you never cared!"

"Listen damned!" Ino now yelled. "I don't know why I don't have the guts now! You do realise he now knows I like him don't you? Even though according to Ten-Ten and everyone that he likes me back, there are thousand and thousands of reasons why he could change his mind. And I really wouldn't have cared if it were some other boy, but like I said: you don't understand!"

"Then _explain_ it to me!" Sakura edged closer, staring angered into those hard but teary blue eyes. "Or maybe I'll just guess? Lets do that, shall we? What about… You thought those other boys were cute and hotties, but you truly love Shikamaru and you care for him like you've never cared for anyone else before? And now you're scared of losing him as a friend – or more – because he knows how you feel? After all these years?"

Ino bravely opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. She didn't know what to say, because Sakura was right.

"But no," the young medic stood up. "Of course stupid, plain dumb Sakura wont understand!"

"Alright." The change of Ino's voice made Sakura look back to her friend. Ino's head was bowed. "Alright, I'm sorry. I really am. But…"

She sighed, burying her hands in her long blond hair. Sakura put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." She whispered. "Take the time you need to gather your courage and then talk to him. Not when you're not ready. Then it's no use. I stand completely behind every decision you make, but believe me, sometimes it could be clever to listen to my advice once in a while."

A long silence followed in which Sakura calmly kept looking at her friend, while Ino avoided the strong gaze of the pink-haired girl. Just then, a smile broke through.

Ino didn't say anything, but by looking up and answering Sakura's gaze, the Haruno girl knew enough.

"Well then," Sakura smiled back kindly. "Did the thing you wanted to ask already came by in our argument or do you still need an answer?"

"No." Ino wiped a tear out of her eye. "No, I've already got it. Thanks."

"Good."

They enjoyed the silence for a while. Suddenly, something came up and Ino grinned.

"So… Did you already hear Hinata out about Naruto?" She asked Sakura, who grinned back.

"We were right all along." She replied. Ino squealed.

"And now Ten-Ten told me she likes Neji…"

"Ten-Ten likes Neji-san?!" Sakura gasped. "I knew it!"

"Yes! And you like Sasuke and…" Ino paused. "Do you still like Sasuke?"

"Uhm." Sakura blushed. "I don't know…. I guess. He's done some awful things but I just can't hate him."

"To make a long story short, you could've said nothing more then 'yes'." Ino rolled her eyes, causing Sakura to laugh. "So all the girls like someone! And this time no fighting over boys, thank god. It must have been destiny for the eight of us to end up here together! I bet those boys totally love the girls back."

"Shikamaru as well?" Sakura teased.

"… Maybe." Ino said defensively. Sakura laughed.

"Shikamaru loves you. And Neji liking Ten-Ten is more then possible. I even believe that Hinata has a chance in winning Naruto's heart… But _Sasuke.._? In _love.._? With _**me**_?!"

"He always liked you the most." Ino said.

"Showing that by knocking me out?" Sakura sarcastically replied.

"Ever thought that he didn't want you to get hurt?" Ino smirked. "He didn't want to take you with him because he knew it would be a dangerous road ahead which would be a part of his life for years. Believe me. He only did so to protect you!"

"That's just a wild guess you're making right now." Sakura looked away. "You have no proof."

"Yeah, of course." Ino was still smirking – and annoying Sakura with it, too. "Look. Why don't you ask him."

"I already know the answer! Why don't _you_ ask him!"

"Alright, then I will."

"Right now!"

"Right now."

The girls stood up and marched out of the room. Sakura followed Ino down the stairs with a hopeful glint in her eyes. If only Shikamaru ran into them…

The door towards the basement was open. Soft voices made their way into the hall, and Ino walked towards the door. She recognised Ten-Ten's voice as one of them.

"Ten-Ten?" She called.

A startled scream was heard. Ino and Sakura looked at each other with a frown.

"Uhm. Ten-Ten? Are you alright?" Ino asked loudly.

"Ehm. Yes. Yes. I'm fine." Ten-Ten called back. She sounded rather nervous. "I'm fine. What's wrong Ino?"

"Can you tell me where Sasuke is?" Ino asked while Sakura was still frowning.

"I- I have no idea." It sounded. "Try some rooms upstairs, he's with Naruto if I'm right."

"Okay. Thanks!" Ino wanted to turn away, but hesitated, and grinned. "Hey Ten-Ten?"

"Yeah??"

"Can you come to our room in a couple of minutes? And can you take Hinata with you?"

"Uhm… Sure."

"Okay." Ino winked at Sakura and went back up the stairs.

"What are you planning?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Nothing much." Ino smiled evilly. "You'll see."

They peeked into a couple of rooms, searching for Sasuke and Naruto. Finally they heard a familiar voice coming from out of Sasuke and Neji's room.

"Ouch! Are you insane, you moron!? That was my EYE!"

"Naruto." Sakura and Ino said at the same time, and Sakura knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened it. He raised a single eyebrow at them. Behind him, they saw Naruto eagerly rub in his eye while muttering violent words.

"I wanted to ask you something." Ino said cheerfully. "Me and Sakura had a disagreement."

Sasuke didn't reply, which Ino took as a hint to go on.

"We were talking about why you knocked Sakura out when you left Konoha." Immediately, Sakura felt Sasuke's gaze on her. She noticed it was far more easier to keep staring at her feet instead of Sasuke while Ino kept on babbling. "Sakura thought it was because you didn't care, but I said that it was to protect her. Can you tell me who was right?"

Sasuke kept quiet. Apparently, he was thinking. Sakura gathered all her courage and looked up, just to see Sasuke look straight back at her. She flushed a deep red.

"Why I knocked her out." Sasuke repeated slowly. "The night I left Konoha."

Ino nodded enthusiastic. Naruto peeked over Sasuke's shoulder, since he was standing right in the doorway. Sakura prayed that she could disappear.

"… I had no other choice." He finally said. "If I hadn't, she'd screamed whole Konoha together. If I'd taken her along, she had most likely been killed by the sound four the moment they had the chance."

"So you do did it to protect her?" Ino asked grinning.

"… Not because I was a burden to you?" Sakura quietly added. Sasuke looked at her again.

"No." He shook his head shortly. "I think you stopped being a burden at the Chuunin exams when you started trying so hard. And you've really changed. You're strong. People who aren't born with power has to seek it somewhere else, and you did."

"You started seeking it too," Naruto noticed. "And you can't say you're not born with it."

"It's true I was gifted with power at my birth." Sasuke agreed. He ran his hand through his dark locks, glancing at Naruto over his shoulder before looking back at the girls in front of him. "But I wasn't strong enough to defeat my brother. I needed more, so I went out to seek it."

"Ohh…" Naruto thought about that, but Ino already talked on.

"Last thing?" She asked. Sasuke tilted his head slightly. "If you either had to agree with me or Sakura, whom would you agree with? Me saying you did it out of caring or Sakura saying because she was a _burden_ to you?"

"I'd agree with you." Sasuke replied without any faltering in his voice. Sakura stared at him.

"Thank you." Ino smiled, took Sakura's wrist, and leaded her back into the bedroom of her and Ten-Ten.

"I can't believe it." Sakura mumbled when Ino had closed the door.

"I can." Ino replied with a smile.

* * *

"I'm really not going into that thing." Ten-Ten said disgusted.

"You'll live." Neji reassured her. He opened the door towards the basement, which revealed a long, dark stairs leading down.

"You first." Ten-Ten gave him a little nudge, and he glared at her.

Without any fear Neji stepped down the stairs, with his teammate closely behind him. After all, why should he be afraid? It was a _room_. And old _basement_ in an old _house_. If it were some dangerous S-ranked murderer, then you had a reason to be scared. Not when you walked into a drafty old basement.

"It's freezing in here." Ten-Ten said behind him. Neji noticed. He could see his damp breath and his arms were covered in goose bumps. A shudder went down his spine. Someone needed to fix that damned central heating.

They stepped on solid floor. The temperature was colder then death and it was pitch black.

"Do you smell that?" Ten-Ten covered her mouth and nose with her hand against the smell of dead cat.

"Yes. Is there a switch somewhere?" Neji muttered. Ten-Ten found it. The light went on, blinked sometimes, and then went off again.

"Oh great, and the light bulb has died as well." Ten-Ten sighed deeply. She looked up frowning when Neji asked her a strange question.

"Do you have a light?"

"Uhm… Yes, I've got a lighter… But it will never be enough to see something… Why?"

Neji put something in Ten-Ten's hands. When she stared at it for a long time, she noticed the long shape of a candle.

"Very clever." She lit it, and the dark room was now filled with a dim light, giving them the chance to look around.

It was absolutely full of mess. Old furniture, large and small device, and the horrid smell filled the room. Everywhere was inches and inches of dust. And… to Neji it was just normal logic – the fact that light won from darkness – but in this room it was as something evil tried to lock the fire from the candle out. The fire was small and barely burning.

"I don't like it here." Ten-Ten said quietly.

"Never expected me to say this." Neji said. "But me neither. It would take us ages to get all those stuff out of here and second; no one would enjoy spending his time in here. Except maybe Uchiha."

"Lets go back." Ten-Ten suggested.

"Yeah… Just a second."

Neji narrowed his eyes. There was something at the end of the basement. Something hanging on the ceiling. He took the candle from Ten-Ten and while holding it in front of him, he slowly started to make his way through the mess.

"Don't leave me behind!" Ten-Ten quickly followed him.

It looked like some kind of thread. Or rope. It were three of them, next to each other, slightly moving as if there were a soft breeze. Even though Hyuuga Neji was a brave man, his heartbeat raised with every step he took. His lavender eyes widened when he saw what it were. His fastened heartbeat now stopped, and next to him he could feel Ten-Ten freeze.

Perfectly next to each other hung three gallows in the middle of the basement.

Neji felt like someone hit him in his stomach and all the air had escaped from his lungs. Ten-Ten paled. They stared a moment longer, then both turned around and ran.

They tripped multiply times, but none of them cared. They just wanted to get to the stairs as fast as possible. When they were almost there, something else sounded.

"Ten-Ten?" Someone called.

Ten-Ten screamed from fright and clung onto Neji, who dropped the candle in shock. The moment it hit the floor, the fire went out, and darkness took them again. Even though Neji couldn't see her face, he could feel Ten-Ten's cheeks lit up. Her arms were tightly around him, and judging the breathing that fanned on his face from so close, she wasn't an inch away from him.

"Uhm. Ten-Ten? Are you alright?"

It was Ino. Ten-Ten recognised her voice. She was probably standing on top of the stairs. Even though the position Neji and Ten-Ten were in embarrassed them both, they didn't move, both still having the picture of the gallows in the back of their head.

"Ehm. Yes. Yes. I'm fine." Ten-Ten called back. Her voice was shaking, noticed Neji. "I'm fine. What's wrong Ino?"

"Can you tell me where Sasuke is?" Ino called.

"I- I have no idea. Try some rooms upstairs, he's with Naruto if I'm right."

"Okay. Thanks!" It was quiet for a while, and just when they thought Ino was gone, she spoke again. "Hey Ten-Ten?"

"Yeah??" Ten-Ten bit her lip.

"Can you come to our room in a couple of minutes? And can you take Hinata with you?"

"Uhm… Sure."

Neji felt Ten-Ten shiver. She was even colder then he was. Probably it had been a bigger shock for her. Or the temperature was affecting her more then it did to him.

"Let's go upstairs." He said quietly. "And lock the door."

"Y-yeah." Ten-Ten nodded – even though he couldn't see – and let him go. "Sorry."

He didn't reply. They quickly hurried towards the stairs and ran the whole way up, and when they stepped into the glorious hall again, they both sighed.

"I'm _never_ going back in there." Ten-Ten said panting. Neji just nodded, getting his long hair out of his face by running his hand through it. He eyed the brunette, who was pale and still shaking. There weren't a lot of moments he'd seen her scared. She was really brave for a girl. But this was even too much for _him_.

"Neji." She straightened herself and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna fresh up and then head for Ino. I'll see you at dinner…"

"Yeah." Neji agreed.

Ten-Ten wanted to walk off, but changed her mind.

"Uhm…" She started. "Do the others have to know?"

Neji thought about it. It wasn't clever to keep it to themselves. Slowly, he nodded. Ten-Ten sighed, and went up the stairs.

* * *

All the girls gathered in Ino and Ten-Ten's room. Sakura and Hinata sat down on Ten-Ten's bed, Ino lay on her own, and Ten-Ten was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"So what's this about?" She asked Ino. Ino grinned.

"It's about love." She said.

Hinata and Ten-Ten sceptically looked at each other. Sakura had to keep her laughter to herself – she could bet on all her money that Ino wouldn't appreciate it if she'd burst out laughing now.

"If this-" Hinata started.

"This isn't about Shikamaru." Ino cut her off. "This is about Naruto, Sasuke, Neji _and_ Shikamaru."

Hinata turned red and Ten-Ten's sceptic expression turned nervous. Sakura thought about the things Sasuke had said earlier to her.

"Whom shall we begin with?" Ino eagerly eyed the girls. "Any idea, Sakura?"

"Well. I'm pretty interested in hearing Ten-Ten's story, actually." The girl said. Hinata turned towards the brunette.

"Y-you like m-my-" she couldn't even get it out. Ten-Ten sighed, then nodded.

"Fine." She shrugged. "Whatever. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well we do!" Ino grinned. "Come on. Tell us – when did this happen?"

Ten-Ten looked at the other three. Ino was looking at her with big, hopeful eyes. Hinata looked kind of worried. Sakura had a slight smile on her face.

"Alright." She shook her head and sat down next to Ino. "It's been a while ago. We were only just a team and heading out for training…"

* * *

_Flashback._

* * *

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"I said no."

"Fight me!"

I sighed. Lee kept _asking_ Neji to fight him. What a team… Not. Rock Lee is a dork, an ugly one that is. And Hyuuga Neji is… Well… How to describe Hyuuga Neji? Only negative things, that's for sure. I don't know him for that long, and okay, I have to admit he's pretty good looking… But he's a total ass. Just… downright mean. How he treats people..!

I heard he couldn't even be nice towards his own family. Like that little Hinata.

"Why wont you fight me!?" Lee roared. "Too scared to fight? Too afraid to lose from me, right Neji!?"

"No," Neji stopped walking and turned around to face Lee. "I don't feel like getting Gai after me again moaning about how I shouldn't hurt you. Accept it: it was never meant for you to be stronger then me."

I twitched. Here they go again.

"Guys, cut it off." I said before Lee could say something. "I'm really not in the mood to listen to you chattering about nonsense. Now, where would we meet Gai-sensei again?"

"At the Academy!" Lee answered. "He had to talk to… whatever-his-name-was."

Neji and I raised our eyebrows at Lee. He laughed sheepishly and quickly walked on.

"I bet we're way too early." I said, trying to bring up a conversation.

"Thanks to Lee." Neji replied coolly. "If he didn't insist on going…"

"You could've just stayed." Surprised, I looked at him.

He didn't blush or anything like that. But he didn't dare to look at me, that's for sure.

"I just came along."

I shrugged. He wasn't that bad, I guessed.

"Hey." I perked up. "Maybe we can get some training later today. It's just a suggestion though, if you don't want to that's fine, but I thought-"

"It's okay." He nodded, once again slightly surprising me. Neji now looked up and caught my glance. "I think I can use your help."

* * *

"Soo… What happened when you went training?" Ino looked like she would fall off the bed any minute.

"Well…" Ten-Ten made a nervous impression. "We… we kissed."

"You WHAAAAT??" Ino and Sakura screamed at the same time. Hinata's eyes grew enormously.

"YOU KISSED HYUUGA NEJI!?" Ino shrieked.

"Not so loud!" Ten-Ten hissed. "No, I didn't kiss him, it- he- I just- well he-"

"… He kissed you." Hinata whispered.

"Well… yes."

* * *

_Flashback._

* * *

I don't know how long we were training, but the sun was actually coming up when I fell down on the grass, exhausted. Neji looked tired as well. His hair had come loose and hung around his face as he leaned on his knees, panting. It was tiring, but a great way of training.

"Enough for today." He said quietly.

"Tonight you mean," I managed to pant with closed eyes. I'd murder for a hot bath and a good night of sleep. "_And_ today."

Neji walked up to me and sat down next to me, running a hand through his dark hair. I barely opened my eyes, just enough to peek through my eyelashes, and glanced at him. He looked really good. His dark hair framing his face. His lavender eyes gazing in the distance.

He suddenly turned towards me and caught me looking at him, and I immediately blushed. I couldn't help it. I felt like his eyes were piercing my soul or something.

"Were you staring at me?" He asked, perfect eyebrows rising slightly.

"I didn't stare." I mumbled. "I just-…"

Yeah. I just what? Checked him out?

Apparently, he knew what I was thinking, cause he grinned slightly. And if you have ever seen Hyuuga Neji grin at you, still panting slightly, with his hair loose and small droplets of sweat on his forehead, you'll never fantasize about a different man again.

My heartbeat raised, my cheeks lit up, my hands started shaking. I almost panicked: was I falling in love with this heartless prick from my team?

Before I knew it, he was suddenly above me. His nose against mine, his arms brushing against my elbows. And I knew this would never turn out the way I wanted to, but I did nothing to stop him when our breath mingled.

I didn't want to stop him. Not at all.

Fitting a Hyuuga and handsome man, Neji is a great kisser. The moment our tongues touched I wrapped my arms around him and never again wanted to let him go. My world was turned upside down immediately. He tasted so sweet, yet so bitter. Just as the person he turned out to be.

We abruptly broke apart, both at the same time. I stared into his wide-open violet eyes and my heart went racing again. Was this the beginning or the end of something beautiful..?

"… I'm-… sorry for that." He whispered.

"… Don't mention it." I mumbled.

Silence. None of us moved for a long time.

"I… didn't mean to do it." Neji slowly pushed himself up, until he stood above me. "We should just… forget this."

I nodded, although I knew very well I could never forget this moment in my entire life. I didn't even need him to explain himself. I wanted to know, but I didn't ask. I just accepted.

"We… can keep training together, right?"

It was the only thing I said to him.

"Of course." He offered his hand to me, and I took it, allowing him to pull me up.

* * *

All three girls stared at Ten-Ten. Hinata was the first one to speak.

"I knew it." She said quietly.

"You knew what?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Neji." Hinata looked at the pink-haired girl next to her. "Of course. He fell for Ten-Ten as badly as she fell for him. B-but he thought of his family first. Ten-Ten isn't from a honourable clan. Neither is she the perfect housewife. Not to be mean," she quickly added, glancing towards the brunette, "you're really sweet and all but you're not the type to sit still at home, taking care of the children while your husband is making money… Am I right?"

Ten-Ten nodded slowly. Ino looked confused.

"Wouldn't his family be happy if he married the girl he loved?" She asked.

"You're forgetting he's a Hyuuga." Ten-Ten said quietly. "Look at Hinata's father. He wouldn't be too glad to hear she'd marry Naruto, a strange prankster who everyone used to hate. And then not to forget the branches. It's with all important ninja families. The Hyuuga's, the Uchiha's…"

Sakura looked away. Ino smiled slightly towards Ten-Ten, apologizing.

"So." Ten-Ten shrugged. "Now you know my story. It's all that ever happened between us. We never spoke of it again, with no one, not even with each other. But I couldn't get over him."

"I understand." Sakura mumbled. Ten-Ten nodded.

"So." Ino suddenly grinned cheerfully again. "At least we know he likes you as much as you like him."

"No, all we found out is that he _liked_ me as much as I like him." Ten-Ten said. "And that doesn't mean he's still in love with me. I'm not even so sure if he actually liked me in the first place."

"Come on, no arguing about that." Sakura interfered. "You heard Hinata, and I think she's the best one of us to understand her strange family members like Neji."

Hinata showed a small smile. So did Ten-Ten.

A knock on the door made them all look up.

"Ne, you girls are in there?" Naruto's voice sounded.

"Yeah Naruto. What is it?" Sakura said. Ten-Ten rolled her eyes, making Ino giggle.

"We're getting hungry… Can you fix some food for us?"

"Yeah yeah." Sakura sighed.

"W-were coming, Naruto-kun." Hinata added quickly, and she stood up.

"Wait just a second." Ino grabbed the heiress' wrist. "I want your story tomorrow."

"I- I don't have-" Hinata started.

"Don't believe it." Ino said. "Now, shoo!"

* * *

Sakura noticed dinner wasn't anything special this day. Nobody really spoke, because of his or her own reasons. Neji was deep in thought about the basement. Ten-Ten thought about her kiss with Neji a long time ago. Shikamaru thought about Ino. Naruto thought about the sounds he had heard at night. Hinata thought about the dream she had that night.. Sasuke thought about Sakura's strange behaviour of earlier that day. And of course Ino wasn't there, since Shikamaru was present.

Sakura peeked from Neji to Ten-Ten. They were sitting next to each other. Now she thought about it, they almost always did. In Konoha, she also always saw them together. They'd make a great couple, that's for sure. She couldn't understand why Neji wouldn't take his chance and go for it. There was no other girl like Ten-Ten. And maybe when he finally figured out his idiot Hyuuga family could burst and die, it'd be too late.

Sakura stood up and left to go to bed early. One by one the others went too, all ready for some good sleep after the tiring day. Shikamaru stayed though, late after midnight, sitting at the dinner table staring at the flickering candles, and wondered if his teammate would ever even talk to him again.


End file.
